


Trapped

by flippednique



Series: Zrelost [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Proceed with caution, WARNING FOR CLAUSTROPHOBIC READERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Elevators were peculiar things but when they were working just fine, they were silent.Yuuri's elevator was buzzing, like something wasn't a hundred percent okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE WARNING ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE CLAUSTROPHOBIC. I AM TELLING YOU NOW THAT YUURI GETS TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR SO PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

There was something Yuuri hated about tall buildings. Shorter buildings have a certain charm to them. They were wider and easier to decorate. Tall buildings on the other hand had so many flaws. They didn't have mobile signals up on the upper floors, there were too many rooms you hardly saw any of the other hotel guests, they could feel constricting at times, being tall but not wide and the elevator trips were painstakingly long and lonely.

The two L's that seemed to govern Yuuri's life.

The Roswal Hotel was an extremely tall building with thirty floors and an underground parking lot. It was squeezed in the middle of the city where he and his friends decided to meet up, hidden away in a busy street. No one would suspect that over a dozen figure skaters would be staying there. They could get the peace and quiet they'd need to enjoy their time together before they celebrated JJ and Isabel's wedding in Canada.

Yuuri kept his gaze on the floor as he waited for the elevator doors to open so he could get finally get some sleep. He had forgotten his phone in their rental car after they'd all gone out for drinks that night. It had been the absolute last thing on his mind when he had had to wrestle an absurdly drunk Viktor up to their room on, thankfully, just the 13th floor without him losing any of his clothes.

His fiancé had a high tolerance for alcohol when he had the mind to keep sober, but when he wanted to let loose, he could be just as bad as Yuuri, minus the pole dancing.

A fond smile crossed the Japanese man's lips and he glanced up when the elevator made noise. The doors parted and several people stepped out, Yuri being one of them, his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets and a tired look on his face. Yuuri waited for a second before stepping in but the younger Russian shook his head.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow piggy, it's late."

"Tomorrow." Yuuri told him, basically demanding a promise.

Yuri nodded his head and continued his walk away from the elevator and Yuuri watched him go as the doors closed and he pressed the 13th button. He prayed that the trip upstairs would go fast.

In an effort to distract himself, Yuuri wondered what could have made Yuri come all the way downstairs so late at night. He checked his watch, it was nearly midnight and that was way past the eighteen year old's bedtime- rather his regular sleep time. Since they were on vacation they were all probably ignoring their time tables and strict training schedules. He looked so... drained though.

Did he have a run in with JJ?

Yuuri had seen some tension there. It was not in his place to poke his nose into their business, but he knew that there was more to Yuri and JJ than they were willing to let on. It had come as a shock to all of them when JJ and Isabel broke up after the Grand Prix Final that served as Yuri's senior debut and Mila and Otabek become a thing.

JJ and Yuri became great friends, even though the latter always denied it. Yuuri had seen with his own eyes the fondness Yuri had gotten for JJ.

When Isabel and JJ got back together last year, he seemed to withdraw on himself. It was an unsettling thing for all of them, Viktor especially.

Yuuri hummed under his breath as his thoughts changed course. He hoped Viktor was still asleep. Or that he made it to the bathroom if he needed to throw up They were supposed to go on a mall trip later that day but Yuuri supposed they could all afford to skip it. There was no point shopping if half of them were hungover.

He could just imagine how extra cranky Michele would be after taking care of Emil and Sara, who had both tried to drink Viktor under the table. The latter didn't lose but maybe that's just because they stopped keeping count after the third bottle of vodka.

Yuuri smiled a bit, he was looking forward to having a lie in with Viktor when he got back to their rooms. They both needed it, he thought. The numbers glowed from 9, 10, to 11. Yuuri tapped his foot on the floor, getting slightly impatient. If he was lucky he'd be there in the next minute.

But he wasn't lucky at all.

The elevator shuddered and he got knocked of his feet, his back smacked against the walls. The lights flickered dangerously once, then twice before shutting off completely.

Yuuri's heart practically stopped beating. It was dark, so dark he couldn't see what was in front of him. But he knew exactly what was in front of him. If he stretched his hand out, it would come in contact with the wall. If he kicked his foot out, there would be another wall.

An orange light bulb came out of nowhere, emergency light bulb probably, and it shocked him so much he slammed against the elevator wall, his heart hammering against his chest. Elevators were peculiar things but when they were working just fine, they were silent.

Yuuri's elevator was **buzzing** , like something wasn't a hundred percent okay. With the light bulb's help, he managed to make out the buttons on the elevator. There had to be--

_**EMERGENCY** _

Yuuri poked the button timidly, his entire being was shaking. He could feel it. Then the panic was rising and he smacked his entire fist against the button, his other hand feeling against the wall, his throat closing up at what he was sure were speakers. That meant there was a mic.

"H-Help..." His voice was so weak, his heart beat harder. He had to speak. He had... He had to let them know... "I'm in h-here."

Viktor. Viktor was asleep up there and no one else would be looking for him. They'd all be sleeping too. He had to get out of here on his own. "Help."

He had to...

"HELP."

He had to get out!

**"HELP!!"**

He had to get out now!!

 


End file.
